When Life Gives You Robots
by LittleLadyLove
Summary: Getting what you want isn't always as good as it sounds. All she wanted was a laptop. That's it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Tawnee sighed in relief as she entered the Apple store, the air conditioning cooling her tanned skin. Even though she'd been living in California for four years the heat still got too much for her sometimes. Looking around she took in the décor of the store. The building was narrow with white linoleum flooring that reflected the bright lighting in the building. The walls were covered in jumbo pictures of their products that seemed to be lights themselves. In the building were three rows of three long tables and each table was accessorized with many Apple products from iPads and iPods to computers and laptops. At the very end of the building was a check out station that had two TVs behind it with videos of their products playing. There weren't many people in the store and Tawnee was grateful that they weren't busy like they normally were.<p>

Walking up to the closest laptop she immediately noticed the differences between it and her old Toshiba. While her Toshiba was large and bulky the MacBooks were extremely flat and condensed. While she loved her Toshiba it was time she had an upgrade. Having just gotten her pay check and deposited it she knew that if she didn't buy a new laptop now that she'd talk herself out of it. With the laptops being identical and the only difference being the size and memory storage she was just going to pick a large one with an immense memory.

As she searched for an employee to tell them what she wanted she saw it. No way. Quickly approaching the laptop Tawnee couldn't believe it. Though the laptop was closed it was easily recognized as a MacBook Air and black in color but what got her attention was that instead of the Apple Company symbol on the top there was another symbol that she was all too familiar with. Running her fingers along the symbol for Decepticons Tawnee knew that this was the laptop she was getting.

If Tawnee was one thing, it was a nerd; she played ungodly amounts of Skyrim and owned more books than she cared to count but what made her more of a nerd than anything was her obsession with Transformers. Having grown up watching the TV show Tawnee had naturally loved the movies of them. The third one had just come out and Tawnee had been one of the first to own it. She wasn't a collector of the toys or anything but she did own clothing and jewelry to support her fandom. Even now she wore three necklaces relating to Transformers, the shortest one being a stainless steel dog tag with the Autobot symbol cut out of it, just below that was the same necklace but with the Decepticon symbol cut out of it and the longest one, reaching her navel was a fake All Spark shard that hung on a black string. Her friends were going to get a kick out of her new laptop. While none of them had seen the movies and only knew what she had told them about them they often picked on her for having a "weird" obsession with fighting robots.

Looking around she tried to locate the closest employee. Finding one, she approached him. He appeared to be in his late twenties, just a little older than herself and was quite a bit taller than her, something that everyone seemed to be with her only being 5'1". He watched her with his chocolate colored eyes as she walked towards him.

"Hello miss, can I help you with something?" He greeted, giving her a broad smile.

"Um, yeah, I want to buy a laptop," she replied smiling back.

"Do you already have one picked out?"

"Yeah, it's just down here," Tawnee explained as she walked down to aisle to the laptop. "I'd like this one."

He looked at the laptop and examined it with a confused look. "Um, well, I've actually never seen this here before. That's weird… I'll just go check the back for you," he stated, puzzled.

"Okay, thanks." Tawnee opened her chosen laptop on the display. It was off, the blank screen only reflecting an image of herself. Her thick auburn hair fell to her and unusual Carmine red eyes she reminded herself of fire. She had an hourglass figure that a lot of girls were envious of but despite her good looks she had never been a popular girl. She'd always much rather play video games, watch movies and read than go out and party.

"Excuse me, miss?" Moving her gaze from her reflection, she saw the man she'd asked to retrieve her laptop had returned.

Seeing that he had her attention he continued, "There are no laptops like that in stock. We don't even have records of this one even being here."

Tawnee sighed, "Well, poop."

"I'm very sorry," the man apologized.

"Well, can I have this one?" She asked hopeful.

"Um, I don't think I can sell it to you if it's on display," he tried to explain.

"You said you don't have records of it even being here, no one will miss it. Please?" She pleaded. He gave her a torn look.

"I'll even pay more for it," she threw in.

He looked at her for a little longer and his torn turned to one of defeat. "Fine, I suppose no one will notice it gone. I didn't even know it was here."

"Thank you!"

"Just don't tell anyone I did this?" He said as he reached to unplug it from the table.

"Huh? That's weird." He mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"It wasn't even plugged in or connected to the table. Anyone could have stolen this," he stated picking up the laptop.

"I'll just go put it in a box for you. You're not going to have any of the manuals on how to work it though."

"That's okay, I never read them anyway." She told him, happy that she was getting the laptop.

She waited at the counter until he returned with a box for a regular MacBook Air. "I made sure to put a charger in the box."

"Thanks," she replied with a big smile.

"Yeah, no problem."

With that he rung it up and handed it over to her. Giving him one more thank you she left the store and headed home.

* * *

><p>Okay, this is short and the reason behind that is because I just wanted to get this story started.<p>

I also realize that the likely hood of her actually get that laptop is pretty, well... unlikely... But I need her to have that laptop :)

I hope you enjoyed it even if it is a slow start that doesn't really make sense yet...

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers or any of it's characters. I only own my OC Tawnee. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

* * *

><p>Entering her apartment Tawnee squealed in glee. Rushing over to sit on the couch she took her new laptop out of the box and set it on the coffee table before plugging it into the charger. Knowing that she needed to let it charge for a while before she got on it she walked to the bathroom wondering what she wanted for dinner.<p>

"I can't believe I got it," she murmured to herself, watching her refection as she put her hair in a high ponytail.

THUMP.

Tawnee froze. What was that? Always having be one to be easily spooked Tawnee couldn't help the goose bumps that rose on her skin. Had someone broken in? While being easily frightened Tawnee was also a fighter, grabbing the plunger next to her toilet she held it like a bat. Peeking her head out of the bathroom she looked around. Nothing. She knew no one had walked past the bathroom which meant they were either in the living room or the kitchen. Stepping out of the bathroom she walked toward her living room. Glancing into her kitchen she saw nothing. Okay, that left the living room and the only place to hide was on the other side of the couch. Slowly walking closer to it she realized there was no one there. What the hell? Wait! Her laptop was gone. Someone was definitely in her apartment and they had taken her laptop. She felt her body go numb as adrenaline pumped through her.

"Whatch'ya gunna do with that?"

She spun around faster than the blink of an eye. Looking down she only glimpsed that there was something there before screaming and swinging the plunger. She felt the plunger make impact with her and watched as her target hit the wall. Quickly she advanced to hit it again.

"Whoa! Whoa! Watch it!" It yelled in a scratchy voice. Looking at what she hit she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Wh-What? B-Brains?" She stuttered in shock as she lowered the plunger.

"You know me?"

"Wha- You're not real… "

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Were you my laptop?" Tawnee's surprise was quickly turning into anger and she quickly brought the plunger back up to swing.

"Are you gunna hit me if I say yes?"

"This can't be happening. It's a dream. Yeah, a dream," Tawnee tried to convince herself.

"This ain't no dream, darlin'."

She ignored him. "I've just been watching the movies way too much, I just need to lay off for a bit."

"Toots, you're not dreamin'."

"You're not real! You're a fictional character from a movie!"

"If I'm not real why is there a dent in your wall?"

She glanced at the wall. "Bu-but that doesn't make any sense… "

"I can pinch you if you want," Brains began walking toward her.

She got ready to swing, "Stay away!"

"Okay, okay just put down the weapon," Brains started.

"Promise to not attack me?"

"Promise," he said raising his hands in defeat. She watched him for a long moment before lowering the plunger and setting it on the ground. She sank to the floor never letting her eyes waver from the small 'bot.

"So let's say you are real, what were you doing impersonating a laptop in the Apple store? Why aren't you with Sam?" She asked. She couldn't believe she was referring to Sam as if he were a real person.

"With Sam? What do you know about my mission?"

"You're mission? You're supposed to be living with Sam and Wheelie."

"You know where Wheelie is?" Brains asked quickly.

"Well, yeah… Wait, you don't? What's your mission?"

"It's classified."

"Tell me or I'll do more than throw you into the wall with a plunger."

"Okay, okay… Sam was supposed to purchase me as his laptop so that I could find the shard of the All Spark he still has." Brains explained.

"You were quick to talk… Wait, he still has it?" Tawnee's brain went reeling. If he still had the shard that meant it was before or during the second movie. No! She mentally smacked herself, it wasn't real. This was all just her imagination, maybe she was going insane. So many years of being obsessed and she had finally tricked her brain into believing it.

"This isn't happening," she moaned.

"I just need his shard. If I don't get it they'll offline me."

"You're working for the Decepticons?"

"I don't exactly have a choice."

"You always have a choice," she spat back.

Standing up Tawnee walked over to the couch and sat down. Resting her head in her hands she went through the scenarios. This was appearing to be a lot like the many fanfics she had read over the years. If this was real and she wasn't going crazy the fact that Brains was still a Decepticon and trying to get the shard that Sam still had meant that they were somewhere in the second movie, if they were in fact following the plot of the movie . What if she was crazy though? Thinking about it she came to the conclusion that she was getting involved either way. If she was crazy then at least she was seeing her favorite characters and could be happy in her delusion. If she wasn't crazy? Then she'd been asking for Transformers to be real ever since she was little and she had no room to complain. She'd always wanted to be a part of this and she knew she'd be able to help.

Lifting her head she saw Brains had come to stand by her feet. "Okay, I'll make you a deal. I know where Sam and Wheelie are. If I take you to them let's just say you owe me."

"I don't know… How do I know you won't turn me into the Autobots?" Brains stated, crossing his mechanical arms.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me or you can find them on your own and when your Decepticon buddies find out that you didn't complete your mission you'll be offlined. It's no difference to me," Tawnee shrugged as she stood from the couch and began walking to her room uncaring.

"Alright, fine. How do you know so much anyways? You know my designation, Wheelie, you know about the Decepticons. You humans aren't supposed to know anything."

"I just do, I'll explain later. I'll go pack some things and then we'll leave."

Walking into her room she quickly changed into a pair of tight fitting jeans and a black tank top. Pulling her necklaces out from under her shirt along with her hair she noticed Brains eyeing her.

"What?"

"Is that an All Spark shard?" Brains asked quickly, pointing to her necklace.

"No, it's fake," she replied as if it was a dumb question.

Brains gave her a dissatisfied look. "Why do you have all this stuff? You have the symbols for Autobots and Decepticons everywhere."

"I have an obsession, okay? Let's just leave it at that. I said I'll explain later and I will but right now it's really not important," She responded as she reached under her bed and grabbed her bright blue backpack that had a giant Autobot symbol on it. Grabbing her cell phone charger, some jeans, a few tank tops and some socks and underwear she threw them in it before heading to the bathroom and throwing in her brush, deodorant and her toothbrush. Zipping her backpack up she walked towards the front door and grabbed her truck keys and cell phone from the kitchen counter. She stopped. Was she really doing this? She looked around her apartment, this was her home… Was she really going to leave all this to get involved in something that wasn't even supposed to be real? She looked to Brains who was standing near her feet. He looked real, too real. If this was happening… What if she died? Of course Sam and Mikaela always lived and the only ones to die were the Decepticons, Jazz and Sentenial Prime along with some humans.

She siged in contempt, she was doing this. If Brains was real so were the others and she couldn't live knowing that they were alive and needed all the help they could get especially from someone like her who knew what was going to happen, that is, if the movies were true. Plus she was too big of a fan to not at least try and see if it was all real.

"Lets go," She said to Brains who was now staring at her with his blue optics. "Wait, turn into a laptop so people don't notice you."

He gave her a skeptical look before Transforming. Something wasn't right about this girl she knew too much and he couldn't help but wonder where had she gotten all this stuff with their symbols on it? Once he had fully transformed Tawnee picked him up.

"Alright, once we get into my truck you can transform back," she explained as she left her apartment and rushed down the stairs. Going through the parking lot she quickly spotted her blue 1991 Dodge Dakota and made her way to it. Hurriedly putting in Brains she followed suit and they were on the California streets headed for Sam's college.

"So, what's your name anyway?"

"Tawnee, my name is Tawnee."

* * *

><p>This chapter is a tad bit longer and I promise the farther I get with the story the longer chapters will become.<p>

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers or any of it's characters. I only own my OC Tawnee. **


End file.
